El inicio de una mortalidad juntos
by Izumi-tan
Summary: Gabriel y Belcebú se adaptan cada día mejor a su nueva vida como humanos, sin embargo las sorpresas y giros inesperados parecen seguirlos a todas partes ¿qué les espera ahora que se han vuelto simples mortales?


**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría****.**

Esta historia forma parte de lo que me gusta llamar "Saga Mariposas" siendo esta la onceava parte; el resto de los títulos están en los comentarios finales.

* * *

**El inicio de una mortalidad juntos**

—Tu cabello es más largo —Gabriel cepillo con sus dedos los mechones disparejos de Belcebú— cuando eras un demonio siempre se mantuvo igual…

El pelinegro volteó a mirar a su compañero, había estado concentrado mirando las gotas de agua golpear contra las ventanas.

—¿Qué pasa? Pareces distraído —Preguntó el más alto sentándose a su lado.

—La lluvia… Tenía siglos que no la veía…

—¿Te gusta?

—No… Llovía cuando caí, al despertar sentía como limpiaba los últimos rasgos celestiales en mí…

—Creí que no recordabas el pasado, me refiero a tu vida como ángel.

—A veces tengo sueños, sobre como fue, se han incrementado desde que estamos aquí.

Belcebú soplo sobre su taza para enfriar el chocolate, dio un sorbo quemando su lengua y haciendo reír a Gabriel por ello.

—Si no te gusta ¿por qué la ves?

—Bueno tú tampoco me gustabas y no podía dejar de mirarte, supongo que disfruto sufrir…

—Que gracioso…

El ex arcángel rodó los ojos y quito de las manos del pelinegro la bebida para colocarla en una mesa cercana, abrazó el pequeño cuerpo y lo acurrucó contra él, tratando de alejar cualquier pensamiento triste que pudiera perturbarle.

—Belcebú…

—¿Qué?

—Has engordado…

—¡Cierra la boca!

El antes príncipe demonio lo golpeó en el rostro con el puño, pero sin la suficiente fuerza como para lastimarlo, recostó su cabeza contra el pecho de Gabriel y el sonido de su corazón le relajó; el antes mensajero de Dios comenzó a dibujar círculos sobre el suéter que Belcebú le había robado, pensó que su estomago estaba demasiado duro, generalmente era suave al tacto, pero no le importo demasiado y sólo se abrazo a aquel pequeño cuerpo dejándose arrullar por el sonido de las gotas golpeando contra el cristal.

* * *

—¡Beel! —Le llamó una compañera del trabajo— ¡Alguien te busca en la entrada!

Como parte de su adaptación humana, Belcebú había tenido que cambiar su nombre demoniaco por algo menos amenazador, aunque no terminaba de convencerle era mejor a las otras opciones ofrecidas por Gabriel.

—¿Quién es?

—Pues… Es un sujeto, alto y guapo… Oye si es soltero ¿me lo presentarías?

—Alto y guapo…. ¡Gabriel!

Con rapidez salió de almacén hasta la puerta principal para mirar como otras compañeras hablaban con sonrisas coquetas con el ex arcángel.

—¡¿Qué haces aquí?! —Preguntó con enfado y lanzando una mirada de molestia a las otras chicas.

—¡Belce…! —Se corrigió a media palabra— ¡Beel! Olvidaste tu almuerzo en casa, aproveche un descanso en el trabajo para traértelo.

Una dulce sonrisa surcaba el rostro del castaño haciendo que el enfado de hace un momento se disipara por completo.

—Tengo que irme, te veré en casa más tarde.

Antes de que pudiera contestar algo, Gabriel se agacho y beso su mejilla justo en una de sus cicatrices, sus labios permanecieron más tiempo del requerido haciendo sonrojar al pelinegro.

—T-te veré en casa… —Contestó al fin sin poder mirar a la cara al castaño.

Sin agregar más el más alto se alejó con una sonrisa aún más grande que la anterior, las compañeras y compañeros de Belcebú que observaron aquello no dejaron pasar un minuto cuando ya estaban sobre él preguntando que fue todo aquello, quien era aquel atractivo hombre y que clase de relación tenían. Sin saber que contestar huyó de allí en la primera oportunidad dejando que los empleados maquilaran su propia historia lo ocurrido.

—Ni siquiera yo sé definir la relación que tenemos—Dijo en voz baja el ex señor de las moscas una vez que se encontró sólo.

* * *

Gabriel despertó en media de la noche buscando a la pequeña figura que le abrazaba hasta el amanecer, al no sentirla cerca abrió los ojos confundido.

—¿Belcebú? —Preguntó a medio despertar— ¿Belcebú?

Se levantó y encendió la luz, la habitación estaba en silencio y no se veía rastro de su compañero.

—Belcebú si esto es una especie de broma no es gracioso…

No hubo respuesta. El pánico comenzó a apoderarse de Gabriel, se dirigió a la cocina y la sala, no le encontró, después al pequeño baño que compartían, corrió la cortina esperando que se estuviera en la bañera, pero tampoco.

Miles de escenarios se comenzaron a proyectar en su mente, una horda de ángeles bajando del cielo para hacerlo pagar por su insurrección, llevándose lo más preciado para él, cuando la respiración comenzaba a faltarle escuchó un lamento.

Volvió a la habitación, pero nuevamente no vio a nadie allí, entonces puso más atención y con paso veloz abrió la puerta del pequeño armario, acurrucado y llorando se encontraba el ex príncipe del infierno mientras abrazaba una bufanda de Gabriel.

—Belcebú… Dios… Me asustaste tanto.

Se agacho y abrazo al delgado y tembloroso cuerpo del ex demonio, sus manos le frotaban tratando de transmitirle seguridad.

—¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó con suave voz— ¿Por qué te escondes aquí?

—T-tuve una pesadilla…

Se aferró a aquel abrazo y escondió el rostro en el pecho del castaño quería asegurarse de que era real y que estaba allí a su lado.

—¿Soñaste con tu caída nuevamente?

Gabriel ya había experimentado antes las pesadillas por las que pasaba el pelinegro, su cuerpo sudaba y se movía con violencia él siempre trataba de abrazarle y decirle que todo estaría bien, que estaba allí a su lado.

—No —Belcebú tuvo que reprimir un sollozo para poder explicarse— No mi caída… Tú caída…

Sus manos le apretaron con fuerza hasta encajar sus uñas, no quería mirar al ex arcángel, tenerlo cerca le era suficiente por ahora.

—E-el cielo te expulsaba —Siguió explicándose el pelinegro— y yo no podía ayudarte, sólo observaba, observaba como caías y tu cuerpo sufría, tus gritos… Y yo no te pude salvar…

No pudo reprimir más su llanto y las lagrimas brotaron con furia mojando por completo la delgada camisa que usaba el castaño.

—Belcebú… Oye, escucha —Gabriel tomo el rostro de su compañero para que le mirara directamente— Estoy aquí, contigo, siempre contigo hasta el día que esta vida mortal termine…

Los sollozos comenzaron a disminuir hasta que sólo se convirtieron en un insistente hipo.

—Vas a enfermarte si sigues aquí…

Sin esperar a que contestará, el más alto tomo en brazos al pelinegro y lo acomodo bajo las sabanas con el mayor cuidado posible.

—Jamás me separaré de tu lado —Dijo besando las lagrimas saladas— Y si hubiera tenido que caer por ello no me hubiera importado…

—No digas eso…

—¡Es la verdad! Belcebú te amo… Si caer fuera el pago por lo que siento lo aceptaría gustoso…

Cuando estaba a punto de contradecirle nuevamente se dio cuenta de la determinación en su mirada, aquel par de ojos que habían perdido su hermoso color lila seguían siendo los mas bellos y honestos que jamás había visto, sabía que Gabriel decía la verdad.

—Eres un idiota —Murmuro el pelinegro— Un gran idiota al que amo…

—Lo sé.

Gabriel entro a la cama y Belcebú no tardó en acomodarse entre sus brazos la ansiedad y preocupación de un momento atrás comenzaban a disiparse.

—He de admitir —Comentó Gabriel colocando su barbilla sobre la cabeza del pelinegro— que verte llorar me asustó, generalmente no actúas así…

—Últimamente eso me pasó con mayor frecuencia…

—¿Llorar?

—Si… Bueno no sólo llorar, me enfado de repente también y he tenido cambios de humor extraños, creo que es porque me estoy adaptando a la vida en la tierra…

—Si vuelves a sentirte así recuerda que yo estoy aquí para ti…

Beso su frente y le abrazó con fuerza a lo que el ex demonio sonrió con alegría y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que los dos cayeran dormidos.

* * *

A Belcebú le agradaba caminar para volver al departamento que compartía con Gabriel, le gustaba más que nada porque el recorrido era largo y lleno de cosas que ver, árboles, jóvenes parejas, animales, como demonio nunca había puesto atención a aquello, pero ahora le parecía un escenario fascinante.

En uno de esos momentos, mientras observaba a una pareja humana que empujaba una carriola, en su campo visual apareció una conocida amiga, era una enorme mariposa emperador purpura, aunque eran comunes en bosques encontrar una en un lugar tan bullicioso le pareció extraño y antes de darse cuenta comenzó a seguirla.

Parecía que el pequeño insecto era consiente de aquello ya que nunca intento escapar e incluso cuando Belcebú le perdía de vista regresaba para que el pelinegro la alcanzará.

—¿A dónde fue? —Exclamó confundido el ex demonio al encontrarse frente a un terreno abandonado y sin rastro del lepidóptero —definitivamente estoy volviéndome loco…

Cuando estaba a punto de darse la vuelta para irse, un sonido proveniente de unas cajas de cartón llamó su atención, se acercó con cautela hasta allí cuando un pequeño gato negro salto de la nada.

—Miau… —Parecía saludar la criatura— Miau…

—¡Me asustaste! Dios… ¿Por qué me vez así?

El maullido se repitió mientras el felino le miraba con grandes ojos amarillos.

—No tengo comida…

—Miau…

Belcebú suspiró con derrota y mirando a todos lados se agachó para acariciar al pequeño animalito, el cual se apresuro a restregarse en su mano y ronronear.

—Je… Sabes me recuerdas a alguien —Murmuró con tristeza— a una gran amiga… Su nombre es Geraldine y… Sólo espero que este bien…

—¡Miau!

El pelinegro parpadeo mientras observaba directamente al animal, volvió a acariciarle pensando que definitivamente se había vuelto loco.

—¿Geraldine?

—¡Miau!

El gato intensificó su ronroneo y con sus pequeñas patas delanteras se apoyo en la rodilla de Belcebú para alcanzar su rostro y lamerlo con su lengua áspera.

—¡Geraldine! —Alzó en brazos al felino para abrazarlo con fuerza conteniendo las lagrimas de felicidad que amenazaban con aparecer— ¡¿Eres realmente tú?!

—¡Miau! —Parecía contestar mientras lamía la nariz del antiguo señor de las moscas.

—¡¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?! ¡¿Por qué tienes esa forma?!

—Miau…

Belcebú tardó un minuto antes de darse cuenta de que su pequeño amigo no podría responder a eso en un leguaje entendible para un humano.

—Vamos a casa Geraldine, Gabriel también se alegrará de verte.

Abrazando al pequeño gato el ex servidor de Satanás se encaminó a paso veloz hasta el apartamento, era tanta su emoción que ignoró a la mariposa de alas purpuras que se había posado cerca de allí.

—Bienvenido a casa Belcebú ¿quieres comer o tomar un baño primero? —Saludó el castaño al escuchar la puerta abrirse.

—¡Gabriel mira! —Con gran entusiasmo el pelinegro alzó al felino en el aire para mostrárselo a su compañero.

—¿Un gato?

—¡No es cualquier gato, idiota! ¡Es Geraldine!

El castaño se acercó y alzando una ceja miró entre el gato y Belcebú, luego se acercó para quedar cara a cara con el animal.

—Estoy bastante seguro de que Geraldine es una mosca y este un gato…

—¡Se que Geraldine es una mosca, cerebro de pájaro! ¡Pero vino hasta la tierra y ahora es un gato! ¿Verdad vieja amiga?

—Miau…

El más alto sonrió, frente a él se encontraba quién fue una vez uno de los más peligrosos príncipes del infierno y mano derecha de Satanás, abrazando y mimando a un pequeño gatito callejero.

—Bueno —Agregó Gabriel mientras acariciaba tras la oreja del minino— si tú dices que es Geraldine, yo te creo ¿quieres algo de comer tu también Geraldine?

—Miau… —Maulló el animalito frotando su cabeza contra la mano de Gabriel.

—Sabes tal vez si sea Geraldine…

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Belcebú le entrego al gato y salió corriendo rumbo al baño.

—¿Estás bien? —Le gritó el ex arcángel desde la cocina, pero sin obtener respuesta —¿Belcebú?

Al acercarse encontró al pelinegro arrodillado frente el retrete vomitando y tosiendo.

—¡¿Estás bien?! ¡¿Q-quieres que busquemos a un doctor?!

—E-estoy bien… Creo que me emocioné demasiado, solo dame un minuto…

Volvió a tirar todo su almuerzo al inodoro, mientras Gabriel le daba palmadas en la espalda y Geraldine ronroneaba para consolarle.

* * *

—¿Me recuerdas porqué estamos aquí? —Pregunto Gabriel notablemente incomodo al lado de Belcebú.

—Porque Azirafel y Crowley nos arrastraron a la fuerza en su afán de que convivamos con más humanos…

El más alto bufó molesto mientras cruzaba los brazos sintiéndose fuera de lugar, la única ventaja que veía en todo eso era el atuendo que Belcebú había optado por usar ese día, un vestido azul atado a la cintura que cubría su pecho, pero dejaba ver su espalda y piernas.

—Oye…

—¿Eh? —Reaccionó sorprendido el castaño al verse atrapado mirando.

—¿Podrías conseguirme algo de comer?

—C-claro… ¿Qué quieres?

—Tengo ganas de algo dulce pero que sea a la vez picante —Contestó distraídamente el pelinegro— Como helado con salsa picante …

—¡Iuc! —Exclamó el castaño con notable expresión de desagrado.

—¡Cierra la boca y ve por mi comida! —Le reclamó el pelinegro empujándolo lejos.

Cuando se encontró sólo, Belcebú decidió dar una vuelta por la casa, la reunión celebrada era para festejar un llamado "cumpleaños" termino que aún resultaba extraño para el antes demonio, varios conceptos humanos aún le parecían extraños y difíciles de asimilar.

El festejado era uno de los humanos que participaron en la detención del Armagedón, Newt si mal no recordaba, Azirafel y Crowley ofrecieron su casa para la llamada fiesta y técnicamente obligaron a ir a la pareja de ex encargados del cielo e infierno.

—Esto es una pérdida de tiempo…

Murmuró con molestia mientras salía al patio trasero con el resto de las personas, allí miro a Azirafel y Crowley tratando de encender fuego para preparar comida y al cumpleañero abrazando a una joven morena de lentes.

—Anathema —Dijo Newt con cariño— ¿Sabes que es lo mejor de este cumpleaños?

—Tengo varias respuestas a eso… Pero tú dime ¿qué es lo mejor?

—El hecho de que es mi primera celebración contigo como mi prometida…

—Oh… Eso me gusta —Contesto la bruja— La futura señora Pulsifer y el futuro señor Device…

Ambos rieron y luego procedieron a besarse dulcemente frente a la mirada avergonzada de Belcebú quien se alejó hacia los nombrados "traidores" sintiendo que estaba siendo demasiado entrometido con la pareja.

—Oh Belcebú ¿podrías ayudarme trayendo más carbón?

—Ángel ya te dije que usemos un maldito milagro…

—¡Es un festejo humano y hay que hacerlo al modo humano!

El pelirrojo rodo los ojos con fastidio y sólo dejo que Azirafel siguiera luchando hasta que la desesperación le venciera.

—¿Para algo ex lord?

—Eh… No… —Contestó con un sobresalto el pelinegro— ¿Debería?

—Luces mortificado… ¿Es Gabriel? Al final lo asesinaste y no sabes donde esconder el cuerpo…

—No es Gabriel… —Hizo una pequeña pausa nerviosa antes de proseguir— Oye… Tú sabes de términos humanos ¿cierto?

—Algo si…

—¿Qué quiere decir cuando dos humanos están prometidos?

—Que van a casarse —Interrumpió Azirafel—Y se han comprometido a eso…

—¿Casarse?

Para el antes Lord del infierno el matrimonio no era un concepto extraño, sin embargo, el ámbito donde había usado antes esa palabra era muy diferente.

—Ya sabes —Hablo nuevamente Crowley— hacer una ceremonia, tener votos, empezar una vida juntos, hijos, envejecer y morir.

—Es más profundo que eso querido…

—¿Cómo se comprometen? —Preguntó interesado Belcebú.

—Bueno… Generalmente uno de los dos pide la mano del otro con un anillo tratando de que sea algo especial y romántico…

—Entonces se casan de repente sólo porque quieren…

—No es de repente… —Dijo Azirafel— Bueno no siempre… Antes de eso tienen una relación, un noviazgo.

—¿Noviazgo?

—Ya sabes… —Declaró Crowley con una sonrisa burlesca— La época de besos, abrazos, dormir desnudos bajo una sábana en medio de la sala.

—¡Crowley! —Le reprendió el ángel por el comentario.

Para fortuna de Belcebú, Gabriel les interrumpió en ese momento llevando consigo una extraña mezcla dentro de un tazón.

—Conseguí lo que querías… —Dijo el más alto entregando el dudoso platillo— Helado de chocolate con salsa Tabasco… Y por la forma en que me miró el anticristo cuando lo mezclaba no creo que sea una combinación normal… ¿Pasa algo?

—¡N-no es nada! —El pelinegro tomo la mano del más alto para irse de allí a gran velocidad.

—¡Tienes un buen novio mi lord!

Gritó Crowley ganándose que el tazón se dirigiera directo a su cara esquivándolo apenas, Gabriel no entendió que pasaba, pero se lamentó mucho cuando tuvo que volver para preparar otro plato.

* * *

—Alice —Preguntó una chica alta de larga melena rubia— ¿quién es la persona que esta con Gabriel?

La aludida se asomó discretamente hacia el lugar que señalaba su compañera y allí observo una pequeña figura con despeinados cabellos negros y grandes cicatrices en el rostro.

—Ni idea… ¿No será el tal Beel de quién siempre habla?

—¿Tú crees? Es decir… No es para nada como lo imaginaba…

El par de chicas continuaron observando a la pareja, desde el día que Gabriel llegó al lugar, llamó la atención notablemente, en primera instancia por su aspecto y en segunda por lo buen vendedor que resulto ser, ya que descartando la opinión del cliente siempre terminaba recomendando una o varias prendas diferentes a las elegidas, y en vez de que las personas terminaran molestas con esto se iban bastantes felices por el resultado de la nueva elección.

No tardó mucho en que el personal femenino (y varios del masculino también) intentaran coquetear con él, pero sin obtener ningún resultado, en realidad el ex arcángel ni siquiera se daba cuenta de dichos acercamientos.

—¿Crees que sea su novio?

—O novia… No estoy muy segura si es un chico o chica…

—Puede ser solo un amigo…

—Un amigo al que adora… ¿Recuerdas como habla de él?

—Si, pero eso no significa que tengan algo… Nunca ha dicho que sean pareja…

—No, no lo ha dicho…

En algún momento de la conversación, Belcebú ignoró lo que decía el castaño y desvió su mirada hacia el par de mujeres que murmuraban a lo lejos.

—Gabriel —Interrumpió de repente— ¿Quiénes son las chicas de allá?

—¿Chicas? —El aludido se giró sin disimular a lo que el par de amigas fingieron no estar espiando— ¡Oh! Ellas son mis compañeras de piso, Alice y Ellen, son muy amigables, Ellen sobre todo, siempre me está invitando a pasar la noche con ella en su casa…

Escuchar aquello no le gustó nada al pelinegro, quien frunció el ceño y miró de nuevo hacia el par de chicas que simulaban acomodar la ropa en un maniquí.

—Ya es hora de que vuelva a trabajar —Dijo Gabriel mirando el reloj de la pared— Me alegra que me hayas visitado hoy…

Antes de poder agregar más, el castaño sintió como su corbata era tomada por Belcebú para hacer que se agachara y sin previo aviso el pelinegro le beso de lleno en la boca pasando sus delgados brazos por su cuello y presionando su cuerpo contra él.

Lo que empezó como un beso casto pasó a ser húmedo y un tanto atrevido para el lugar en el que estaban.

Belcebú fue el primero en separarse no sin antes morder el labio de Gabriel justo en el lugar donde había dejado una marca hace tiempo atrás.

—Dile a la tal Ellen que tú ya tienes un lugar donde pasar la noche… ¿De acuerdo?

—Ajá… —Respondió el más alto aún aturdido por el beso.

Antes de irse Belcebú miró de nuevo hacia el par de mujeres, quienes observaba la escena con la boca abierta, les sonrió con superioridad y salió del lugar.

Gabriel se quedó unos minutos más parados sin saber que hacer, había notado como el pelinegro parecía haberse vuelto un poco más cariñoso de un tiempo a la fecha, más abrazos, besos y noches como la primera que pasaron en el departamento…

Pero las muestras de afecto públicas eran algo nuevo, el ex arcángel decidió que aquello definitivamente le gustaba.

—S-supongo que si es su pareja —Murmuró Alice.

—Pues que suerte tiene…

Después de esa escena, las invitaciones a beber o pasar la noche en otras casas acabaron por completo para el castaño, aunque claro, él nunca se dio cuenta de eso.

* * *

—Si comes tanto te volverá a doler el estómago —Le reprendió Gabriel al notar que era la quinta vez que Belcebú rellenaba su plato.

—Tengo hambre, quiero comer —Se defendió el pelinegro con la boca llena.

—Vaya que le haces honor a tu pecado —Señalo Crowley mirando a su antiguo jefe— Comes como si no lo fueras a hacer de nuevo en la vida…

—Come, luego va y vomita todo —Explicó el ex arcangel—O se queja de que le arde el estómago o tiene inflamación…

—Con la cantidad de comida picante que consumes bien podrías tener gastritis…

—¡Podrían ustedes dos dejar de regañarme! —Se quejó en voz alta Belcebú— ¡Además solo me duele de vez en cuando!

—Tu aumento de apetito y dolores podrían deberse también al periodo —Se unió a la conversación Azirafel— he leído que pueden causar grandes dolores y cambios del estado de ánimo…

—Oh no creo que sea eso, hace tiempo que no tengo el período.

Azirafel y Crowley abrieron los ojos asustados y se miraron el uno al otro.

—¿A q-qué te refieres con no tenerlo? —Preguntó el ángel tratando de sonar tranquilo.

—Pues a eso, dejo de aparecer de repente.

—Oh… —Exclamó Crowley— Y dinos… E-eso ¿hace cuánto fue?

—No lo sé… Ya han pasado meses…

—¡¿Meses?! —Exclamaron al mismo tiempo el ángel y demonio.

—¿P-pasa algo malo? —Gabriel se movió incomodo y preocupado por la reacción del otro par.

—No… Si… ¿Tal vez? Crowley me ayudas aquí…

—¡Al Bentley, todos! ¡Ahora!

El pelirrojo se levanto de su asiento e indicó al resto que le siguiera, Gabriel y Belcebú no entendían absolutamente nada de lo que pasaba, pero obedecieron.

—¿A dónde vamos? —Preguntó en el auto el ex arcángel.

—Al hospital

—¡¿Hospital?! —Gritaron al mismo tiempo los ex representantes del cielo e infierno— ¡¿Por qué?!

—Por que queremos asegurarnos de que estamos equivocados —Señalo Azirafel temeroso.

Al llegar al lugar, Crowley realizó un milagro demoniaco para tener un espacio en que los atendieran, la recepcionista con rapidez los llevo hasta una pequeña sala de espera sin importarle que eran cuatro personas y sin siquiera preguntar sus nombres.

—¿Q-qué se supone que hagamos? —Belcebú comenzaba a ponerse nervioso por todo lo que sucedía.

—No podemos entrar con ustedes —Comenzó a explicar Azirafel— Pero tienen que decirle al médico lo que nos dijeron hace poco a nosotros… Tus dolores, vómitos, aumento de apetito…

—Última vez que tuvieron sexo sin protección —Agregó el demonio con los brazos cruzados.

—E-eso también…

—¡Beel Summerson y Gabriel Draper! —Les llamó el doctor— Pasen por favor.

La pareja miro a Crowley quien sólo alzo los hombros y les insistió en que entraran al consultorio.

—¿C-crees que estén bien? —Preguntó Azirafel preocupado.

—¡De estar bien están bien! ¡De estar preñados es diferente!

—¡Crowley!

—¡No me regañes ahora ángel! ¡Estoy tan preocupado como tú!

El par de seres inmortales espero por un largo rato, caminando de un lado para otro y sin atreverse a hacer un milagro para escuchar a escondidas y saber que pasaba dentro, después de los que les pareció media eternidad, Gabriel y Belcebú salieron completamente pálidos.

—¡¿Qué les dijo?! —Increpó Crowley.

—¿Era sólo una gastritis y colitis? —Agregó Azirafel.

—El médico dijo… Bueno primero hizo una prueba —El ex arcángel no sabía cómo explicarse— cuando salió positiva hizo otra cosa… Un… Un…

—Ultrasonido… —Continúo Belcebú con una voz que no parecía suya— Hizo un ultrasonido… Gemelos… No sabe con exactitud, pero calcula que de 3 meses…

—¿G-gemelos? —Repitió Azirafel.

—¡¿Ustedes dos van a ser padres?! —Gritó Crowley llamando la atención de la gente alrededor.

—Eso parece…

Tras decir aquello Gabriel y Belcebú se desmayaron al mismo tiempo y si no fuera por sus poderes celestiales y demoniacos, Crowley y Azirafel también lo hubieran hecho.

**FIN**

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por haber leído hasta aquí! Realmente agradezco el apoyo que le han dado a esta saga de fanfics, es de mis favoritas para escribir y estamos a dos o tres capítulos del final.

Les dejo nuevamente los títulos de las demás historias de la saga:

1era Parte: Mariposas

2da Parte: No es una cita

3er Parte: Acicalarse

4ta Parte: Besos

5ta parte: No volveremos a estar juntos nunca más

6ta parte: Tal vez esto sea una cita

7ma parte: Sentimientos que no pueden ser explicados

8va parte: Atrapados

9va parte: Juicio y condena

10ma parte: Entre el cielo y el infierno.

Si vienen desde la página de Good Omens FANS LAT sabrán de mis otras publicaciones, que les invito también a seguir.

Y si no conocen la página vayan y den «me gusta» porque encontrarán muy buen material allí.

Espero lo hayan disfrutado y recuerden dejar su review de lo que les gusto, lo que no y que se puede mejorar.

¡Pasen un excelente día!


End file.
